Love Sign
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Apa benar seorang pria mencintaimu? Temukan jawabannya disini. For BVF 2 : Dedication Entangled. Dedication for aRaRaNcHa and seCreT aRs. Mind to RnR please? For IchiRuki Shipper too. Gomen summary-nya Gaje *bow*


Err... Ini persembahan fic saya untuk meramaikan Bleach Viva Festival (BVF) 2 : Dedication Entangled.

Warning : Abal, timeline ganti-ganti tanpa peringatan, abal, ngaco, dan sebangsanya. #duak

Semoga berkenan. *bow*

Please Enjoy ~

* * *

><p>Bleach © Tite Kubo<p>

Love Sign © Kazama Yume

Dedicated for : aRaRaNcHa and seCreT aRs.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, dia akan memanjakanmu seperti anak kecil. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa dia memanjakanmu seperti itu._

.

"Ruk, apa kau mau ice cream? Atau boneka? Atau mau main boom boom car?" Tanya seorang pria bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kalo ice cream sama boneka, sih, aku sih oke-oke saja. Tapi boom boom car? Gue bukan anak umur 5 tahun, lagi, tau! Umurku sudah mau 18 tahun, tau!" Bentak seorang gadis yang tadi ditanya Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ah, _Gomen_. Aku terlalu memanjakanmu seperti anak kecil, ya?" Gumam Ichigo.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, sih, sampai kau seperti itu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ah.. Itu juga aku tidak tahu kenapa.." Ujar Ichigo.

".. Kau aneh.."

.

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, dia akan menganggapmu paling baik dan tidak akan membandingkanmu dengan wanita lain._

.

"Ichigo!" Panggil salah seorang teman Ichigo, Asano Keigo.

"_Nani_? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk, hah?" Jawab Ichigo malas.

"Ah, kau, 'kan hanya membaca majalah, saja, Ichigo! Aku akan menanyakan satu pertanyaan penting untukmu!" Seru Keigo dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Ichigo yang tampaknya mulai tertarik menutup majalah yang tadi dibacanya, "Pertanyaan apa?"

"Menurutmu, siapa yang paling cantik antara Kuchiki Rukia dan Inoue Orihime?" Tanya Keigo.

Ichigo tanpa basa-basi Ichigo langsung melempar majalah yang tadi dipegangnya ke wajah Keigo.

"Ouch!" Keluh Keigo.

"Kupikir kau mau bertanya tentang apaan. Taunya tentang hal seperti ini. Rugi aku tadi sempat serius!"

"Sudah, jawab saja, Ichigo. Menurutmu, siapa yang paling cantik diantara mereka berdua?" Ulang Keigo.

"Hmm... Menurutku, yang paling cantik adalah Rukia." Jawab Ichigo sembari memakan roti-yang-ia-dapat-entah-darimana.

"_Nani_? Inoue Orihime yang bodinya _sexy_ itu kau bilang 'Tidak Cantik'? Matamu kelilipan debu meteor-OUCH!" Omongan Keigo tidak berlanjut karena Ichigo keburu meninju wajahnya.

"Hahaha.. Seperti kau tidak tahu Ichigo itu bagaimana, Keigo," tawa seorang teman Ichigo yang baru datang, Mizuiro Kojima.

"Iya.. Aku tahu, jika kita memberikan pilihan 'Antara siapa dengan Kuchiki Rukia', dia pasti akan menjawab bahwa Rukia lah pilihannya." Keluh Keigo.

Ichigo hanya bisa mendengus.

"Tapi... Inoue Orihime, 'kan, cantik dan _Sexy_. Masa kau lebih memilih Kuchiki Rukia? Yah, aku akui jika Kuchiki-San itu manis. Tapi sepertinya dia terlalu kecil." Kata Keigo.

"_Sexy_ atau tidak, itu 'kan presepsi tiap orang. Dan aku berbeda denganmu yang jika melihat setiap anak gadis langsung kau bilang cantik atau manis." Sahut Ichigo.

Keigo pun bungkam. Mizuiro tertawa. "Hahaha.. Yasudahlah. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. Lebih baik kalian berdua bersiap-siap." Mizuiro memberi nasihat.

.

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, dia akan menganggapmu makhluk yang paling indah didunia ini karena menurutnya, kau sempurna adanya._

.

"Ichigo..." Panggil Rukia ketika sedang istirahat makan siang.

"Hmm? Kenapa, Ruk?" Ichigo langsung menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Menurutmu... Apa aku tambah gemuk...?" Tanya Rukia takut-takut.

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan intens. Beberapa lama ia mengamati Rukia, ia mengangguk dengan pasti. "Iya. Sepertinya kau sedikit bertambah gemuk," jawab Ichigo jujur.

"Hahhh..." Rukia hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kecewa.

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas? Bukankah itu bagus? Itu bukti bahwa gizi-mu terpenuhi." Ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi aku tambah jelek.." Keluh Rukia. "Sepertinya mulai besok aku harus diet." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak jelek, Rukia. Kau sempurna untukku." Ichigo lalu tersenyum manis dan sontak itu membuat wajah Rukia memerah karna malu. Rukia langsung berlari keluar kelas.

.

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, ia akan selalu membuatmu senang. Sebab, ia tidak akan pernah ingin melihat air mata jatuh di pipimu._

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Terdengar isak tangis di gedung belakang sekolah.

Ichigo yang kebetulan sedang lewat pun langsung mendatangi asal sumber suara isakan tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ketika mendapati bahwa Rukia-lah yang sedang menangis.

"Rukia... Kau kenapa..?" Tanya Ichigo pelan. Perasaan khawatir menggerogoti hatinya.

"Hiks.. Ichigo.. Hiks.. Ke.. Kelincinya.." Isak Rukia lirih. Ditangannya ada seekor kelinci yang tak bergerak.

"Kelincinya kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

"Hiks.. Chappy... Chappy mati... Huweee!"

Ichigo shock. Tentu ia tahu bahwa Rukia adalah penyayang kelinci. Dan kelinci yang tadi dibilang Rukia sudah mati adalah kelinci yang ditemukannya 2 hari yang lalu. Karena Rukia takut Byakuya-kakak ipar Rukia- tidak mengijinkannya memelihara kelinci, maka ia memeliharanya di gedung belakang sekolah.

"Sudah... Sudah... Jangan menangis. Chappy pasti sudah tenang di alam sana. Daripada kau menangis, lebih baik kita kuburkan saja kelincinya." Ichigo memberikan nasihat kepada Rukia seraya membelai kepalanya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Rukia pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah sedangkan Ichigo pergi dahulu untuk meminjam sekop.

Setelah Rukia sampai, tak berapa lama kemudian Ichigo sampai dan mulai menggali lubang. Setelah lubang itu selesai digali, Ichigo langsung mengambil tubuh kelinci yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dari tangan Rukia. Ia segera saja membaringkannya didalam lubang itu dan mulai menutupnya dengan tanah.

Setelah selesai, Rukia memberikan taburan bunga-bunga di gundukan tanah tersebut. 'Selamat jalan, Chappy...' Batin Rukia menahan tangis.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Rukia masih saja terisak pelan. Ichigo hanya menghela nafas.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Pulang sekolah aku akan membelikanmu kelinci baru."

Iris Violet itu melebar. "Benarkah? Ah, tapi... Pasti Nii-Sama tidak akan mengijinkanku untuk memeliharanya.." Ucap Rukia lirih.

"Kita belum mencoba. Jadi kita belum tau hasilnya. Lagipula, jika dia tidak mengijinkan, akan aku bantu kau bicara denganya." Ucap Ichigo mantap.

"_Arigatou_, Ichigo..."

"Sama-sama."

.

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, ia tidak akan mencium bibirmu dengan nafsu. Akan tetapi ia akan mencium keningmu dengan kasih sayang._

.

"Ichigo!" Panggil Rukia ketika melihat Ichigo masuk kedalam kelas.

"Humb? Ada apa, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo begitu Rukia berada didepannya.

"Aku mau tanya, kau mencintaiku, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Ruk."

"Kalau begitu... Cium aku sekarang!"

Ichigo terperangah. Memang selama mereka pacaran, Ichigo tidak pernah mencium Rukia. Hanya sebatas pegangan tangan yang mengisi masa pacaran mereka.

Tapi, hei? Sejak kapan mereka berpacaran, eh? Ternyata mereka berpacaran beberapa hari setelah Chappy dikuburkan.

_Sesuatu yang pahit awalnya akan manis akhirnya_, eh?

Sorak sorai memenuhi kelas XI-A itu. Semua pasti diketuai oleh Keigo. Ichigo yakin sekali akan hal itu.

Ichigo maju selangkah. Perlahan mendekati Rukia. Suara sorak sorai itu semakin terdengar dengan nyaring.

Saat Ichigo berada di depannya dan sedikit menunduk, otomatis Rukia sedikit mendongkak dan memejamkan matanya. Bersiap untuk menerima sesuatu.

Sorak sorai sekarang tidak terdengar lagi. Rukia tidak merasakan ada yang menempel dengan bibirnya. Ia merasa bahwa ada sesuatu di keningnya. Otaknya secara tak sadar menyimpulkan bahwa sesuatu itu adalah bibir Ichigo.

"I.. Ichigo...?" Rukia membuka mata saat bibir Ichigo menjauh dari keningnya.

"Simpan ciuman di bibirmu hingga kita ada di Altar," Ucap Ichigo.

'Apakah itu berarti... Lamaran!' Batin Rukia senang. Jantungnya serasa akan keluar karena pikirannya sendiri.

"Ichigo melamar Rukia! Cieeee ~" bisa ditebak. Suara itu pasti berasal dari Keigo. Sang pelopor dari segala masalah.

Rukia tertunduk dengan muka memerah sedangkan yang lain hanya menghujaminya dengan kata 'Selamat, Rukia! Jika kau menikah, jangan lupa undangannya, ya!' Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Rukia malu bukan main.

Keigo kabur, dengan meneriakan 'Ichigo Kurosaki telah melamar Kuchiki Rukia! Kalian semua jangan lupa datang pada saat mereka menikah, ya!' Disetiap Ruangan yang ia lalui. Ichigo langsung mengejarnya. Ditangannya sudah siap botol kaca yang ia dapat dari Mizuiro. Dan jangan ditanya Mizuiro mendapat botol kaca itu darimana. Hanya Author dan Tuhan yang tahu. Ah, abaikan itu.

.

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, ia tanpa ragu akan menjawab dirimu ketika ditanya, 'Siapa orang yang paling kau cintai selain keluargamu?'_

.

Hening..

Hanya itu yang bisa menggambarkan suasana di dalam ruangan itu. Seorang pria berambut jabrik berwarna _orange_ dan seorang pria berambut cukup panjang berwarna hitam yang sedang menyeruput teh dengan tenang.

"Anoouu... Byakuya-_San_... Anda ingin berbicara apa dengan saya...?" Tanya pria berambut orange tersebut-Ichigo-.

"Kau tentu tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan..." Sahut Byakuya. Tepatnya, nama pria itu adalah Byakuya Kuchiki. Kakak ipar dari Rukia.

"Apakah karna kejadian dua hari yang lalu...?" Ucap Ichigo ragu. Terima kasih pada Keigo Asano. Berkatnya, kakak Rukia yang adalah Kepala Yayasan Sekolahnya hingga tau apa yang Ichigo katakan pada Rukia.

Apakah ada yang bertanya bagaimana keadaan Keigo sekarang? Ia berakhir dengan menjadi mumi di Kurosaki _Hospital_. Oke, mari kita lupakan bagaimana keadaan Keigo.

Byakuya menaruh cangkir teh miliknya. Ia menatap manik hazel Ichigo dengan tajam.

"Apakah kau serius dengan Rukia, jeruk?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Ichigo cepat.

"Kalau begitu, siapa orang yang kau sayangi? Bukan sayang terhadap keluarga. Tapi sayang yang 'lebih'. Kau tahu apa maksudku, 'kan?"

"Rukia."

"Siapa orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu?"

"Rukia."

"Siapa orang yang paling tidak ingin kau lihat ia sedang bersedih?"

"Rukia."

"Siapa orang yang selalu membuatmu tersenyum?"

"Rukia."

PLETAK!

Tiba-tiba, cangkir teh Byakuya telah singgah dikepala Ichigo.

"Kau menjawab terlalu cepat, bodoh." Omel Byakuya.

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan lemparan cangkir dan omelan dari Byakuya. Ia memang sedikit merasakan sakit. Tapi dihiraukannya.

"Jadi, apa jawaban anda, Byakuya-_San_...?"

Byakuya terdiam. Ia membuka mulut namun sedetik kemudian menutup mulutnya lagi. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengundang sweetdrop bagi Ichigo.

"Itu..."

.

_Jika seorang pria benar-benar mencintaimu, ia akan memastikan kau selalu tersenyum, selalu sehat, selalu bahagia dengan mata kepalanya._

.

"Ruk, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang sedang berada di Aula sekolah. Ya, ini memang tahun terakhir mereka di SMA. Dan semuanya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Hum? Ichigo? Tidak, sebentar lagi aku akan selesai. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Rukia sembari mengelap keringat yang ada di keningnya.

"Tunggu kau selesai saja."

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, pekerjaan Rukia-ia membuat sketsa dekorasi- selesai. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Tatsuki selaku Ketua dekor-mendekor.

"Nah, ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Rukia sembari merenggangkan tubuh.

"Ikut aku ke atap," Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa pasrah ditarik Ichigo.

Rukia yang berada dibelakang Ichigo tidak menyadari bahwa Ichigo mengangguk mendapati Keigo memberikan tanda 'OK'.

Rukia melewati lorong bersama Ichigo sembari melihat salju yang berjatuhan. Saat itu memang sudah hampir jam 7 malam.

Ichigo-pun sudah melepaskan tangan Rukia karena takut akan melukai Rukia.

Mereka sudah berada di atap. Salju sudah sedikit menumpuk disana. Rukia hanya takjub melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ruk... Coba lihat apa yang ada dibawah..."

Rukia hanya bisa bingung dengan perkataan Ichigo. Ia mendekati pagar. Yang entah kenapa sudah ada bangku kecil disana. Ia menggunakan bangku itu untuk melihat apa yang ada dibawah. Sebenarnya, pagar itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi mengingat tinggi Rukia... Ia membutuhkan bangku kecil tersebut.

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat kebawah. Teman-temannya berbaris membentuk kata 'I LOVE YOU'.

Rukia langsung berbalik badan. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat Ichigo berlutut dibelakangnya sembari membuka pelan kotak yang ada digenggamannya.

"I-ichigo...?"

"Rukia.. Will you marry me?" Tanya Ichigo mantap.

Air mata jatuh dipipi putih Rukia. Ia menangis, tapi bukan air mata kesedihan. Air mata itu adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Ia bahagia karena Ichigo ingin menikah dengannya. Ia sungguh amat sangat bahagia.

"Rukia...?" Tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Yes... I do. Aku bersedia, Ichigo..." Jawab Rukia akhirnya.

"Arigatou Rukia.." Ichigo memeluk Rukia sangat erat. Rukia balas memeluknya.

Kembang api tiba-tiba berhamburan dilangit malam. Keigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, dan yang lain sudah tiba diatap ketika Ichigo dan RUkia berpelukan. Mereka hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawaban anda, Byakuya-San...?" ada sebersit perasaan gelisah di hati Ichigo. Bagaimanapun, Rukia adalah adik Byakuya satu-satunya. Apalagi Rukia amat sangat mirip dengan Hisana, istrinya. Tentu Byakuya amat_ overprotective_. Ia bahkan pernah dijuluki _Sister Complex_ oleh temannya, Yoruichi Shihouin.

Byakuya tidak menjawab, ia berdiri dan menuju pintu. Ichigo terperangah. Apakah itu artinya Byakuya tidak merestuinya.

Byakuya membuka pintu sedikit dan berkata, "Jika kau membuat Rukia menangis, akan kupastikan kau menghilang dari dunia ini, Jeruk."

_Hazel_ Ichigo membelak. Apakah itu artinya Byakuya merestuinya?

"Byakuya-_San_! Apakah itu artinya anda merestui saya dengan Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo memastikan.

Byakuya berjalan keluar. Ichigo meneriakinya lagi. "Byakuya-_San_!"

Ichigo keluar dari ruangan dan mendapati Byakuya memegang sebuah _Katakana_.

"Apa ku tidak tahu ini masih pagi, Jeruk sialan?" Byakuya mengeluarkan _Deathglare_ yang menguar-nguar.

Dan karena anggapan itu, Ichigo beranggapan bahwa Byakuya merestuinya.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p>Curhatan Author : Fuhh! *ngelap keringet*. Akhirnya selesai juga xD. Apakah ini termasuk Fluff? o.O<p>

Sebelumnya, Author minta maaf. Udah lama ga muncul di Fandom ini, malah dateng-dateng bawa Fic abal ini.. *bows*

Ini adalah fic persembahan untuk _aRaRaNcHa_ and _seCreT aRs_. Juga seluruh _Author_ FBI yang sudah menerima saya disini X3 *hug and kiss*

Gomenasai jika tidak sesuai EyD, typo, dsb dbs. Soalnya Author juga manusia. Pasti punya banyak kekurangan #halah

Jika berkenan, RnR please? Segala kritik tentang kekurangan fic ini Author terima dengan senang hati ^^

Arigatouu ~~~


End file.
